We're Dancing With Wags The Dog
"We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" (now known as Shake your Hips with Wags The Dog) is a song from Toot Toot!. It's sung in many concerts. It's also the first song from the album to be sung. Song Credits Toot Toot! * Composed, Written and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineered by: Chris Brooks * Studio Assistants: Brad Cook, Matt Lovell, Phil Punch * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at: Electric Avenue Studios * Mixed and Mastered at Studio 301 * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes Live Hot Potatoes! * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Robin Gist * Recorded at: Sydney Entertainment Centre * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes Dance, Dance! (video) * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at Studio 301 * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Toot Toot! * Vocals - Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Kevin Bennett * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitar: Anthony Field * Drums - Paul Hester * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay Live Hot Potatoes! * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Bass - John O'Grady * Guitars: Murray Cook, Rex Goh, Greg Page * Piano - Tony Gardner * Drums - Tony Henry * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Celebration! * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Paul Paddick * Bass - Paul Paddick * Guitar: Murray Cook * Keyboard - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Anthony Field Dance, Dance! (video) * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Drums - Jackie Barnes * Bass Guitar - Alex Keller * Acoustic/Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Glockenspiel/Keyboard - Lachlan Gillespie Song Lyrics Let's shake our hips with Wags the Dog Turn your head and groove along Shake your hands and move your knees We're dancing with Wags The Dog Put your hands up in the air Point them down once you've got them there Skip along like Wags would do We're dancing with Wags The dog Ruff, Ruff, Ruff...Ruff, Ruff Now we're singing it too You can sing it too Ruff, Ruff, Ruff...Ruff, Ruff Now Wags is digging, we're all digging too... Let's shake our hips with Wags The Dog Turn your head and groove along Shake your hands and move your knees, We're dancing with Wags The Dog Ruff Ruff Ruff...Ruff Ruff Now we're singing it too You can sing it too Ruff, Ruff, Ruff...Ruff, Ruff Now Wags is digging... we're all digging too... (Wags Barks) Episode Performances *Dancing *Animals *Friends *Family *Dancing with Wags *Sound Effects *Bow Wow Wow (episode) (Little Wiggles) *Miss Polly Had A Dolly (episode) *Toot Toot! (episode) *Is That Wags? (Concert) *Lounge Room Symphony * Professor Simon's Musical Challenge (Concert) * Watching the Waves Video Performances *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *Toot Toot! *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes! *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Celebration * Dance, Dance! * Wiggle Around Australia * Wiggly TV * Wiggly Play Time * Lights, Camera, Action! Album Appearance *Toot Toot! (1998) *Yummy Yummy (American Version) (2000/2003) * Live Hot Potatoes! (2005) * Karaoke Songs 2 (2006) Trivia * Lachy used to sing this song but now Simon does. * The 1998 version is used on A Day With The Wiggles PC game. * Jeff Fatt is not credited for the playing the keyboards for the 1998 version. Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Action Songs Category:2001 songs Category:2001 Category:2003 songs Category:2003 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Music Category:Songs about Wags the Dog Category:Dance, Dance! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggly TV Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:It's Wiggle Time Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Series 5 Category:2018 Category:2018 songs